


Dieciséis

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Milo es idiota pero eso no es nada nuevo, Shura la lía parda :v, Y Saga acaba de tener suerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Saga/Milo] Una confusión desemboca en la mejor mamada que haya recibido Saga en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieciséis

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, todo esto viene por una cosa del ambiente gay, un codigo de pañuelos y colores para indicar que buscas algo en concreto. Llevar un pañuelo azul claro colgando del bolsillo izquierdo de atrás del pantalón significa que estás buscando alguien que te la chupe

Siempre habían sido los cuatro, los cinco si contaban al hermano pequeño de Aioros, y aunque Shura a veces se iba con Afrodita y Deathmask, o ellos dos se unían al grupo, no acababan de tener la misma relación. Así que siempre habían sido los cuatro, saliendo juntos, creciendo juntos, descubriendo cosas juntos.

Aún recordaban la primera noche que habían ido a dormir a casa de Shura. Su madre les había hecho la cena y no parecía asustada porque su único hijo tuviera amigos bastante más mayores que él. Shura era un buen chico y ellos eran jóvenes responsables, así que al contrario, se sentía aliviada.

Aioria, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño, empezaba a ponerse insoportable si Aioros no le daba su total atención cuando estaba con ellos. Pero con el tiempo se abrió a los demás miembros de la banda, conociéndolos mejor y terminando por considerarlos algo así como hermanos de pegote. Su favorito era Saga, después de Aioros, claro.

Saga y Kanon eran hermanos gemelos, dos gotas de agua en lo que al físico respecta, pero muy diferentes en todo lo demás. Donde Saga era calmado, Kanon era impetuoso; Saga era recto y Kanon cambiaba de opinión. Saga regañaba a los demás cuando creía que no estaban haciendo lo correcto y Kanon simplemente soltaba:

—Tío, haz lo que te dé la real gana, es tu vida.

Así que cuando Kanon les confesó a los diecisiete años que estaba bastante seguro de que era gay o al menos bisexual a ninguno realmente le sorprendió. Aunque Saga, en el fuero interno de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que fuera una fase, otra manera más de ser único y diferente, totalmente contrario a él.  
No había sido así. Por una vez en la vida, Kanon estaba siendo serio con algo. Y ahora, a sus veintiocho años, nadie dudaba de sus tendencias, nunca más. De hecho, al menos una vez al mes, los cuatro se acercaban a algún bar o discoteca de ambiente gay para darle la oportunidad a Kanon de buscar... algo.

—Pues la música está bien en este sitio. —dijo Shura, mirando de un lado a otro, estudiando el nuevo antro al que los había arrastrado Kanon.

—Y los camareros parecen eficientes. —concluyó Saga, mirando hacia la barra y pensando en tomar una cerveza. Quería aprovechar que esa noche no conducía él.

—Sí, parecen rápidos... en pedir números de teléfono —se rió Aioros a su lado, poniendo un codo sobre el hombro de Saga para apoyarse en él—. Parece que tu hermano ha tenido suerte.

Saga se encogió de hombros. A Kanon siempre le gustaba ver sus opciones antes de elegir, así que no iban a salir tan pronto de ese lugar.  
Los años de experiencia le habían obligado a aprender a relajarse en aquel tipo de ambientes, aunque no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Aioros, Shura y Saga solían bailar cerca y rechazar amablemente cualquier tipo avance. Aunque hubo una vez en la que Shura estaba demasiado borracho y Aioros tuvo que hacerse pasar por su novio para que un chico le dejara en paz.

—¿Te acuerdas? —rió de nuevo Aioros— Él bailaba detrás de ti y tú ni te dabas cuenta, bailándole de vuelta.

Shura miró hacia un lado, desinteresado, en una clara actitud de ‘si no me acuerdo no ha pasado’. Pero Aioros continuó, esta vez con la cara seria.

—De verdad, creía que te iba llevar a algún rincón oscuro. No podía permitir eso.

—Igual me habría gustado —contestó Shura, llevándose la botella de cerveza que Kanon le acababa de traer a los labios—, quién sabe.

—No estoy en contra de que pruebes cosas nuevas, pero hazlo cuando no estés borracho.

—Aioros tiene razón, enano —molestó Kanon, revolviéndole el pelo a Shura y señalando hacia otro lado—. Voy a perderme por allí.

—¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Kanon sonrió enseñando todos los dientes en una mueca de interés desmesurado. Sus tres acompañantes se rieron antes de dejarlo partir.

—¿Por qué eres el único que ha conseguido una cerveza? —preguntó Aioros, robando la botella de los dedos de Shura y bebiendo de ella.

Shura volvió a encogerse de hombros y se llevó un nudillo a la nariz. Parpadeó un poco antes de buscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.  
La manera en que sus manos se movían y aspiraba por su nariz les dio a los otros dos una pista de lo que estaba pasando. Aioros se dio prisa en buscar un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Shura estornudó en él.

—Ay, gracias. —habló después de mirar al pañuelo azul y tenderlo de nuevo hacia Aioros.

—Te lo puedes quedar...

Shura rió y negó con la cabeza. Saga se había distraído al ver a su hermano volver por donde se había ido y señalar hacia otra zona a la que se dirigía ahora. Saga asintió, recibiendo el mensaje. Shura aprovechó la poca atención que le estaba prestando para deslizar una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Saga, dejando allí el pañuelo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó mirándolo con sospecha.

—Nada, estoy siendo amistoso.

Shura parpadeó un par de veces y Saga casi podría haber jurado que veía la coquetería implicada en aquella acción. Aioros se rió bajito a su lado.

—Nop —avisó mientras se apartaba un poco de Shura, que empezaba a inclinarse sobre él—. Shura, no. Para eso. ¡Para, te digo!

Después de unas pocas bromas más y una cerveza para cada uno, Saga se separó de sus amigos para ir al baño. Se quedó parado unos cuantos pasos más allá. No veía ninguna señal que le indicara donde estaba lo que andaba buscando.  
Los segundos que pasó allí plantado, parado a un lado de la pista, cambiaron el curso de toda la noche.

 

* * *

 

Milo bebió de su cerveza, con cara de desinterés. La noche aún era joven, pero para esas alturas, siempre había encontrado algo a lo que acosar, en cambio esa noche no estaba teniendo suerte.

—Nop... —dijo mirando a un chico pasar.

Se pasó el rato poniendo pegas a todo lo que veía y comentando desganado su semana con el camarero, que era su amigo.

—Ya deja de quejarte y elige a uno —se burló Mu de él, echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Ey, mira.

Llamó su atención señalando hacia un lado de la pista. A Milo se le dilataron las pupilas en un instante. Ahí estaba él. Lo había visto en otras discotecas, pero era la primera vez que se lo encontraba allí. Lo había seguido un par de veces, pero para cuando llegaba a donde estaba él ya estaba ocupado.  
Se bebió la cerveza de golpe, sin dejar que el hombre misterioso se escapara de su vista. Golpeó la barra con la botella al dejarla y se levantó del taburete, pero su amigo le puso la mano en el brazo antes de que saliera corriendo.

—Fíjate, en su bolsillo izquierdo. —le indicó.

Y allí pudo verlo, un pañuelo azul claro asomando por el borde del bolsillo del pantalón. Milo armó una mueca predadora que bien podía pasar por una sonrisa y se acercó a él despacio. Si eso era lo que buscaba, Milo iba a dárselo sin ningún problema.

 

* * *

 

Saga torció el morro, pensando en ir a una de las barras a preguntar sobre la ubicación del baño cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear.

—Hola... —dijo el joven delante de él, sonriéndole con calidez—. Ven, sé lo que buscas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Saga confuso, ¿tan obvio era?

El chico le agarró de la muñeca, empezando a internarse dentro del montón de cuerpos que se frotaban unos contra otros.

—Pero... ¿dónde me llevas? —medio gritó para hacerse oír. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

—¡Al baño! —contestó el otro apenas girándose.

Saga sonrió, relajándose un poco sin darse cuenta.  
No tardaron mucho en encontrarse delante de una puerta un poco escondida en un rincón, después de subir unas escaleras hacia una zona de sofás y girar por un pasillo a la derecha.  
El desconocido se giró otra vez para sonreírle y abrió la puerta a su espalda con un empujón.

—Vamos, este siempre tiene algún baño vacío.

Después de abrir una segunda puerta Saga pudo apreciar unos cuantos lavabos y wcs de pared iluminados tenuemente. La música se oía lejana desde allí y vio que el chico tenía razón. Al final del pequeño pasillo, la tercera puerta estaba abierta. Saga se dio prisa en ir hasta allí, considerando que un poco de privacidad en un local gay no le iría mal.  
Lo que no esperó fue el empujón que sintió y luego el ruido de la puerta contra el marco y el chirrido del seguro al cerrarse.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó dándose la vuelta para ver al mismo chico que lo había conducido hasta allí.

El joven se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó más, acorralándolo contra la pared y haciendo que casi se tropezara con el wc. Sus manos estaban de repente encima de la cinturilla de su pantalón, al frente.  
Saga pensó en pedir ayuda, pero no tenía claro que le fueran a socorrer. Seguramente los gemidos del cuartito de al lado ahogarían cualquier grito de auxilio. Notó sus mejillas ponerse pálidas al mismo tiempo que era bajada la bragueta de su pantalón.

El joven se arrodilló y metió la mano dentro del pantalón, no tardó mucho en agarrar lo que estaba buscando y lo frotó un poco, sin timidez alguna. Sacó el pene de dentro de la ropa interior y no tardó en tenerlo expuesto. Saga apretó las yemas en los azulejos de la pared, notándolos fríos, en contraste con la boca que rodeaba su pene, apretando lengua y paladar contra su glande.  
Saga echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo mientras movía la boca sin terminar de decir nada coherente. Aunque sus pensamientos iban por los paraderos del por qué yo con próximo destino a sabía que venir aquí era peligroso. Cerró los ojos, pensando que cuando el chico se diera cuenta de que su miembro no respondía a sus atenciones le dejaría en paz.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Saga aumentó cuando sus oídos amplificaron el sonido de las lamidas que estaba recibiendo. El desconocido se metió de nuevo su pene en la boca, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, apretando sus labios contra la piel sensible. Paró para, mientras sacaba el pene despacio, lamer el glande en círculos desesperantes, le dejó un beso sonoro justo debajo del glande y Saga tomó aire porque le hacía falta.

—Un momento...

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo con tanta rapidez que se mareó. Notó las mejillas ponerse rojas de vergüenza al comprobar que su polla desvergonzada estaba bastante contenta con lo que le estaban haciendo. Saga agarró la tela de su camisa a la altura del vientre, formando un puño sobre ella y levantándola un poco. Estuvo tentado a taparse la cara con la camisa al ver la expresión del desconocido arrodillado delante de él.  
Sonreía con chiribitas en los ojos mientras dejaba besos lentos y húmedos en su pene, bajando poco a poco hacia la base. El chico usó su mano libre para desabrochar el botón del pantalón, bajándolo un poco, tan sólo hasta debajo de los glúteos, junto con la ropa interior. Esta vez manejó la polla con dos manos, relamiéndose los labios antes de volver a meterla en su boca.

Saga cerró los ojos, pensando que era algo natural, que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, desde que su novia cortó con él.. Cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días. No llevaba la cuenta, sólo era bueno haciendo cálculos de cabeza.  
Las matemáticas eran un lugar seguro para su mente ahora mismo. Lo números nunca le habían parecido sexys. Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis... el joven puso las manos en la cadera de Saga y adelantó tanto la cabeza que su nariz topó contra su bajo vientre. Saga abrió los ojos, con la frente sudada.  
Seis y dos son ocho... el gemido gutural alrededor de su pene y los ojos entreabiertos del desconocido viajaron por su columna en un temblor que se vio reflejado de inmediato en su pene, endureciéndolo aún más.  
Y ocho...

—¿Desde cuándo sumar me pone?

El chico se rió, atragantándose con su miembro y sacándolo antes de ponerse a toser. Saga levantó una mano hacia él, pero pronto oyó de nuevo las risas del otro y suspiró tranquilo.

—Estás loco... —le dijo mirando de nuevo hacia arriba y besando la punta con una sonrisita divertida.

El joven empezó a darle vueltas al glande con aquella lengua escurridiza y habilidosa. Estaba claro que si Saga no estaba loco, él intentaba llevarlo hasta la locura. Después recordó que estaba en un baño mientras un completo desconocido le estaba practicando una felación, y no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna.

—Sí, debo estarlo.

El joven cerró los ojos, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa al meter el pene de Saga en la boca, bajando y subiendo unas cuantas veces antes de aventurar una de sus manos un poco más allá, masajeando los testículos con cuidado, sopesándolos encima de su palma. Apretó un poco más fuerte al oír el gruñido satisfecho de Saga.  
Estuvo un rato así, alternando succiones rápidas con lametones lentos y aquella mano que no dejaba de juguetear con sus bolas. En algún momento escupió en su mano para bombear su miembro con fuerza, mirando a su pene y luego mirándole a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Saga había dejado la mayoría de su peso apoyado en la pared y sus piernas se resbalaban un poco, pero enseguida volvía a erguirse. Respiraba fuertemente, por la boca y mantenía la camisa por encima de sus bien formados abdominales. A veces miraba al joven y a veces cerraba los ojos. Creía que no le costaría mucho más correrse, pero parecía que el chico sabía que hacer para llevarlo al borde y de vuelta hacia atrás.

—Definitivamente loco.

El otro soltó una risa corta y grave. Volvió a besar su glande, un beso corto y sentido. Saga se preguntó cómo se sentirían esos labios sobre los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire mientras el chico volvía a deslizar su pene entre dichos labios.  
En un cambio de actitud, Saga decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Ya bastaba de ‘sube y disfruta del paseo’. Agarró la nuca del otro con su mano y lento pero sin pausa le obligó a meter toda la polla dentro de su boca.  
Él protestó una sola vez, abriendo un ojo y arrugando las cejas, pero se dejó guiar, apretando sus manos en la cadera de Saga. Una vez que su barbilla casi chocaba con sus testículos y podía notar la respiración sobre el vello, Saga le apartó un mechón de la cara y le sonrió.  
Movió la mano de la nuca a la mandíbula, acunando ambas partes con las dos manos y dibujando círculos tranquilizadores con los pulgares bajo las mejillas. Levantó las manos hasta que tapaban las orejas perdidas entre el pelo del otro y empezó a retirarse despacio.

Los ojos del joven pasaron de mirarlo a él con insistencia y cierta inseguridad a ver como la polla de Saga salía poco a poco de su boca, igual que había entrado.  
Saga probó un par de balanceos, saliendo y entrando de su boca con suavidad, no tan profundo estas veces y el chico cambió el agarre de sus manos, frotando los muslos de Saga y tranquilizando su respiración. Se removió un poco para cambiar las rodillas de sitio y levantó un poco la barbilla, abriendo más la boca y cerrando los ojos, en sumisa aceptación. Saga notó algo dentro de sí hervir en pura lujuria.

Empezó a andar con pasos cortos hacia delante, haciendo que el otro gimiera y caminara de rodillas hacia atrás, cambiando el lugar de sus manos para agarrarse a las muñecas de Saga, que no paró hasta que la cabeza del chico chocó contra la puerta cerrada con seguro. Se quedaron los dos quietos, simplemente respirando, hasta que los dedos del joven dejaron de apretujar las muñecas de Saga para acariciar con suavidad la piel de sus antebrazos.  
Saga apoyó la frente en la puerta y empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Se lo tomó con calma, al menos las primeras veces, subiendo el ritmo poco a poco.  
Cuando se pasaba de rápido o de profundo, el joven apretaba sus dedos contra él, recordándole que necesitaba respirar.

Saga movió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, observando como el otro hombre dejaba que se follara su boca sin problema y por primera vez se fijó en sus rasgos. La nariz respingona y los pómulos altos, la barbilla afilada y la forma en que se arrugaba la piel entre sus cejas. Tenía los labios rojos y Saga se empujó entre ellos con un gemido primitivo.  
No tardó mucho en llegar al clímax, entrando y saliendo con las últimas embestidas mientras el joven seguía apretando su piel deliciosamente con aquellos labios.

Se retiró despacio, empezando a notar como bajaba el mareo post-orgasmo, pero la sensación de andar entre algodones se quedaba allí, pintando una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Vio la nuez del joven subir y bajar antes de adelantarse para dar una última succión a su pene aún erecto, limpiándolo de cualquier rastro de semen. Lo sacó de su boca abriéndola y empujando el glande hacia fuera con la lengua. Alargó la mano para agarrar algo de papel higiénico y la limpió viendo como volvía a su tamaño de reposo lentamente.  
El pantalón de Saga había ido bajando mientras se movía, pero el chico le ayudó a subirlo y abrocharlo. Los dos se tomaron ese poco tiempo para recuperar la respiración.

Saga ayudó al desconocido a levantarse y se miraron durante unos segundos silenciosos en los que Saga se dio cuenta de que era ligeramente más alto que el otro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el joven.

—Bien... —respondió Saga, aún con la voz rasposa por los gruñidos que había emitido durante los últimos minutos.

El joven volvió a dejar salir una risa de burla de entre sus labios, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa que descolocó a Saga.  
Aún de espaldas a la puerta, consiguió abrir el seguro. Saga se preguntó cuantas veces lo habría hecho para tener esa habilidad. La puerta chirrió mientras se desplazaba y Saga pensó que todo había terminado, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente aún perdido en sus pensamientos, cuyo protagonista en ese momento era un tímido ‘yo sólo quería mear’.

El joven le puso una mano en la mejilla y de repente tenía aquellos labios milagrosos sobre los suyos, apretados pero no demandantes. El beso duró cuatro segundos y medio en los que Saga se quedó ahí plantado.

Dieciséis.

En lo que a Saga le temblaba un ojo y se le levantaba una comisura en un tic nervioso, el otro consiguió sacar algo de su pantalón y garabatear con un pequeño lápiz. Deslizó el papel en el bolsillo de la camisa de Saga y le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

Al irse soltó la puerta, que volvió hacia su marco por inercia, dando un par de golpes antes de quedarse más o menos quieta. Saga se sentó en el wc, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y antes de irse con la cabeza gacha, casi pegado a la pared, recordó orinar y acercarse a la barra para comprar una cerveza más.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Romeo? —preguntó Shura colgándose de su hombro y casi provocándole un infarto.

—¡En nadie! ¡Nada, ningún lugar! ¡El baño! —contestó asustado— Estaba lejos... y muy ocupado.

Shura miró hacia un lado, donde Aioros le devolvió el alzamiento de cejas. Saga se peinó las cejas con índice y pulgar, dejando la mano a modo de visera.

—Acábate eso pronto, nosotros ya vamos a irnos —indicó Aioros. Shura aprovechó el mandato para robarle la cerveza a Saga y ayudarle a terminarla.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Saga medianamente interesado.

—Tu hermano ya ha encontrado ligue, se acaba de ir hace unos minutos.

Saga asintió y le dio un trago al botellín, ofreciéndoselo a Shura de vuelta, que no dudó en empinar la botella, terminando su contenido.  
De vuelta a casa, hundido en el asiento trasero del coche de Aioros, su mano vagó hacia el bolsillo de la camisa y notó el papel doblado en el interior. Lo sacó aún con dudas y leyó con las luces de las farolas la letra irregular con un nombre y un número.

—Milo. —dijo en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aioros, girando un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

—Nada. —contestó Saga, arrugando el papel y metiéndolo en el bolsillo del pantalón, pensando en tirarlo cuando llegara a casa.


End file.
